


Saber's Wish

by Aceidia



Category: Fate/Extra Last Encore (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Historical Incest, It's Rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceidia/pseuds/Aceidia
Summary: Nero was used to lying. After all, her wish was something only the Holy Grail could grant. One-Shot.
Relationships: NeroxHistory
Kudos: 3





	Saber's Wish

"Saber, what is your wish?" Hakuno asked as she brushed her servant's blonde hair. It was nice to have a moment to relax during to Holy Grail War.

"Well, I…" Nero smiled a bit as she remembered her heartache- one even she could not fix with all the power she held in life. The one she truly loved was never to be hers. Their love forbidden by their many political enemies who dared to keep them apart. Nero always tried to put her feelings aside, but if it was true the Holy Grail could grant any wish, Nero wanted to win.

_Then, we will be together._

She needed to rid herself of this pain- a pain she could not speak of – and her regrets.

_I am sorry._

"I don't wish to die alone." Nero lied, her voice adjusting to convey the sadness she truly felt.

_I only wanted you, mother._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The historian, Suetonius noted how Nero wanted Agrippina and the reason why they never got together was because Agrippina's enemies didn't want her gain more power. (Not for any logical reason like, "don't sleep with your mom.") (Suetonius Nero 28). 
> 
> So, that's the origin of this fic. Nero was fun in fate, but it was 100% lacking when it came to Nero's historical obsession with Agrippina. So... I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
